Alive Again
by Glossy
Summary: Hermione goes to the Burrow before starting her sixth year at Hogwarts. She's head over heels in love with Ron but ends up falling in love with someone else. R/R please!


Alive Again  
By: Glossy   
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; happy? *cries* I only own Rachel who is in a few chapters. Sorry it starts out kind of boring, but please R/R! And yes, the title is from a Cher song which will be used later in the fic. (I don't own it!) **NO FLAMES!**   
  
The trees hit against the windows of the library in London. A girl, an ordinary girl about sixteen, with bushy light brown hair sat studying. She was the only one in the library. Her copper eyes followed each word carefully, her face very close to the book, as she tried to figure out what the words in the textbook were meaning. This makes no sense, she thought as she read it over. Everything always seemed to make sense! Why didn't this?  
  
To take a break from looking at the book, she looked out the window. A storm was brewing. The girl turned back to her book. It was getting late. She sighed deeply. A thin woman with short light red curly hair walked over to her. "Hermione dear, we're about to close", the librarian told her.  
  
"I know, Rachel", Hermione said, studying the book again. "I always like to study ahead before I go back to Hogwarts."   
  
"You try too hard", the librarian, Rachel said taking a seat. "Can't you stay open just a little longer?", Hermione asked as she tossed her bushy hair back. "I suppose", Rachel sighed, "I can't believe you're going into your sixth year".   
  
"Yeah", Hermione responded to the middle aged woman with a sigh. It seemed like just yesterday it was her first year. "I don't get why you spend all of your time here in this old library. It's summer, you should spend your last few days having fun before going back to Hogwarts", Rachel told her matter of factly. "I remember when I went to Hogwarts, I still remember everything; it's a great school".  
  
"Uh-huh", Hermione muttered not paying attention. She thought about telling Rachel that she had no friends besides Harry and Ron to hang out with...but, Harry wasn't allowed to set foot outside his aunt and uncle's house and Ron always seemed to be doing something. She wouldn't understand, not even smart people like her that spent all their time working liked her.   
Everyone thought she was weird...and all the boys hated her, thought she was too uptight. It was heart breaking really, and she didn't want to get Rachel involved. She was probably her only friend in the world besides Harry and Ron. Sounded pathetic if you thought of it one way.  
  
"I guess I should leave you to studying", Rachel said, knowing Hermione wasn't going to leave. She got up and left, leaving Hermione in her own thoughts.  
  
I'm not that bad, am I? She thought. So what if I pick work over fun? Or if I like school and studying. Tears started to form in her eyes but she forced them back. She didn't want to cry, not now...she needed to figure this out.  
  
Hermione read it over again trying to block out her problems. Still, this made no sense. Mix what and what to make what potion? I've never even heard of these ingredients. Hermione got up and decided to look for a seperate book on these ingredients and the potion itself.  
  
Hermione still couldn't make anything out of it a half hour later, looking at different books, but it still didn't help. She knew Rachel wanted to go home since it was about 7:00 p.m., so Hermione rented all of the books. Hermione looked out the window, it was now pouring rain out. "Bye Rachel", Hermione said, as Rachel waved goodbye. Hermione ran to her Mum's car, something she learned to use in the muggle world.  
  
It took Hermione a while to get back to the muggle world; when she arrived home it was 8:00 p.m. and she knew she had most likely missed dinner, so she got something to eat on the way home. She pulled in her driveway. Hermione gathered her books and ran out of the car as fast as she could, getting a little damp in the process. She opened the front door and put her seven books on a side table.  
  
"I'm home", Hermione called, taking off her jacket. Mrs. Granger was doing laundry. "Hermione," she said, "You missed dinner". Mrs. Granger had a concerned look on her face. "It's okay Mum, I got something to eat on my way home from the library", Hermione said walking upstairs to her room. "Honestly, Hermione you spend too much time there", her mother said shaking her head. Hermione turned the knob to her room and walked inside. Her room was pretty simple, a bed in the center a closet on the right side and a bathroom on the left, she had a desk by the window facing the backyard. Hermione sat at the brown wooden desk, took out "Hogwarts A History", and began to read. She had practically memorized the book she had read it so many times.  
  
A while later when Hermione was just about to call it a night she heard an owl at her window. She leaned over and opened it , the cold air blew in for a second before she snapped it shut. It was the Weasley's family owl Errol, he was quite old and very tired looking. She untied the letter attached to his leg and began to read it.  
Dear Hermione,  
How are you doing? I was wondering if you would like to come  
over to the Burrow tomorrow for the last three days of summer vacation.  
I mailed Harry and asked him if he could come also and he can; I'm  
sure the muggles are dying to get rid of him. Anyway, that's all I  
wanted to ask. Please mail me back as soon as possible.  
PS: Sorry I sent this so late at night.  
From,  
Ron  
  
Hermione took out a piece of parchment and a quill. She got up and walked down the hall into her Mum and Dad's room and asked if she could go. It was a good thing they were still up, Hermione thought, yawning as she hurried back to her room and scribbled her response quickly because she was tired.  
Dear Ron,  
I can go. I'll see you tomorrow then.  
With Love,  
Hermione  
She tied it to Errol's leg and gave him a treat and a pat on the head and opened the window for him to go. Hermione got up from her chair feeling sore as she got undressed for bed. She undid her covers and crawled under them and laid down. She lit a dim candle. Ron...she thought I love you and still I can't find the courage to say it. I've loved you since the third year. She knew he felt the same way, he had to! It would be impossible if he didn't.  
  
Hermione turned around pulling the covers tighter around her. Why couldn't he just tell her? Then maybe she would have the guts to say it back. Oh Ron, if only you knew. The two always seemed to be bickering at each other about something and yet there just seemed to be some kind of connection between them. Why was something really easy so hard? Hermione tossed and turned.   
  
She had been keeping this a secret for almost four years now, but that doesn't mean people haven't suspected things. Once Ginny had accused Hermione of liking Ron last year at dinner, but of course Hermione lied and said she didn't, stubbornly, she remembered.  
  
~"Hermione" Ginny whispered.  
"What?" Hermione whispered back looking curious.  
"There's no other way to say this, but, you like Ron don't you?"  
Hermione had been taken aback.  
"No!", Hermione hissed quietly "Are you crazy?"  
"No, I'm serious, I've seen the way you look at him and how you act, fess up!" Ginny responded.  
"I don't like Ron", Hermione snapped.~  
  
That's all that had happened because then Harry started talking to us Hermione recalled, her eyes feeling heavy. She always seemed to think of Ron at night, it was the only part of the day where she had her mind free of studying, pretty much. His fiery red hair, his cute freckles, his beautiful blue eyes full of life, his great smile, his good sense of humor, she could go on. Hermione yawned again. She was really looking forward to going to the burrow tomorrow, it was certainly unexpected, but in a very good way. Hermione smiled thinking of Ron one last time before drifting off to sleep.  
*~*~*  
Hermione awoke the next morning feeling sore and achy. "Uh", she moaned as she sat up and let her eyes adjust to the light. Hermione sat up. The clock read 7:00 a.m., it was still a little early but since she was going to the burrow she got up and took a shower. After breakfast Hermione still needed to pack. She ran to her room quickly. "I knew I should have packed last night, damn it!", Hermione muttered, stressed as she grabbed her suitcase and gathered up her things as fast as she could.  
  
Hermione ran down the stairs with her two suitcases in hand, with a few extra bags as well containing her supplies for Hogwarts. Hermione limped tiredly over to the side table and grabbed the seven books she rented from the library. She bid her good-byes to her Mum and Dad and told them she'd see them at Christmas.   
  
Hermione guessed she'd ride her broom to the Weasley's, considering they lived in the wizarding world. She attached her luggage and hopped on her Nimbus 2000 which she had gotten for her birthday last year. Hermione kicked off and went high up in the air, making sure nobody saw her, of course. Take off was Hermione's favorite part about broom riding, the cool wind hitting you in the face with a little bit of sunlight shining on you. Hermione gave a small grin. The wind was making her bushy hair whip around her shoulders as the sun reflected on Hermione's copper eyes.  
  
What a feeling. It felt as if you could do anything, even confess to the person you loved, Hermione thought. That's it, she commanded herself, you are going to confess your love to Ron today come hell or high waters. No backing out.  
It would be so good to see all of the Weasley's and Harry again.  
  
The speed of the broom and the cool air were starting to make Hermione's eyes water. Harry, he was always a great friend, always there for her when she needed a friend's shoulder to lean on. Ron, he was wonderful, he was the one that made her feel like somebody, the person she couldn't live without. Fred and George, always making everybody laugh, playing jokes, making life seem so carefree and easy. Mrs. Weasley, very motherly and always there for everybody. Mr.Weasley, hard working, loves his family very much. Ginny Weasley, the person that always understood what she meant, the one she could talk girl talk with for hours. Percy, quiet and sealed up in his room working and always very busy.  
  
Hermione didn't know much about Percy, the only times she really saw him were at dinner and occasionally just walking by, but that really didn't tell much about him. He always seemed like a loaner, one to keep to himself. Hermione never really noticed him, unless Fred and George were teasing him.  
  
To be honest he made Hermione kind of nervous, she didn't know why really, like she had to prove something to him, like she had to be intelligent. She never really knew why she felt that way, she just did. Everytime she tried to figure that out the answer was always blank, kind of like that potion that she could never figure out.  
  
Hermione shook her head. It didn't really matter anyway, no use in thinking about it. Hermione knew in a few more miles she would probably be there. She cleared her mind for a while not really thinking of anything, just thinking of the fresh air, the trees, the wind, the sun, and sky.  
  
She lowered the broom closer to the ground. She had learned how to fly a broomstick pretty well for only having it for a year, even Harry had told her so. Hermione couldn't stop smiling. Over the summer Hermione had started to feel giddy whenever she thought of Ron, like free spirited or something. She felt like she was being "touched by an angel with love", like heaven was in his eyes when she looked in them. She knew that sounded really mushy but that's how she felt. Ron seemed so lighthearted that he was rarely serious, he even had a joke or two in a crisis, but he could be serious at times.  
  
Hermione could see the burrow in her sight. She inched lower and lower to the ground until she landed swiftly in the front yard. She was guessing Harry was probably already there. Probably flew his fire bolt, Hermione thought. She gabbed the broom and carried it with both hands because it was heavy with all the luggage attached to it.  
  
I can't wait to see them all again, Hermione thought again trying brush a strand of hair out of her face. She knocked on the door twice, waiting in anticipation. Hermione heard someone undoing the locks. The door flug open and Hermione saw Ginny Weasley. "Hermione!", she shrieked. "Ginny!", Hermione shrieked back as they hugged in a sisterly hug. Hermione set her luggage and broom aside next to Harry's things by the front door.   
  
"It seems like we haven't seen each other in ages", Ginny told Hermione. "I know", Hermione responded smiling. The two girls sat down on the couch and chatted, talking quickly; it seemed they had so much to talk about. "So, do you still like Harry?", Hermione asked. "A little bit", said Ginny. Hermione raised a brow. "Okay, maybe a lot", Ginny laughed. Hermione laughed at this too. "Your still not over him?", she asked.  
  
"How could I be?", Ginny asked. At that Fred and George came down. "Oi! Hermione", George said as Hermione stood up to hug him. She had to admit it, she used to have a little crush on George that lasted about a week when she was in her second year. She gave Fred a hug after that.  
  
"Hi Fred, hi George, great to see you", Hermione said. After what seemed to be about a second Mrs.Weasley came out of the kitchen. Little plump Mrs.Weasley ran over to her and hugged her in tight hug. "Hermione!", Mrs.Weasley squealed. "Hi, Mrs.Weasley", Hermione said trying to breathe. "Are you hungry?", Mrs.Weasley asked, "because I could make you something to eat". "No, I'm fine. Where's Harry and Ron?", Hermione asked. "Oh, those boys, they're out back flying around on the fire bolt", Mrs. Weasley responded going back into the kitchen.  
  
Hermione and Ginny looked at each other and nodded. Hermione quickly got her broom and the two girls went in the back yard. Hermione and Ginny both got on her broom and they set off flying around.  
  
"Hey Hermione!", Harry yelled almost knocking into a tree from not paying attention. Hermione waved. "Ginny can you let me get off, I want to say hi to Ron", Hermione asked hoarsely. The broom went lower to the ground just hovering above the grass. Hermione hopped off and Ginny took off. Have fun with Harry, Hermione thought with a smile. She spotted Ron laying against a tree closing his eyes.  
  
Hermione slowly walked over. She took a deep breath in and plopped down next to Ron. Ron opened one eye. "Hi Mione!" Ron said giving her a quick hug. "Hi, Ron", Hermione said, her eyes glistening. "What's been going on?", she asked. "Nothing really, just waiting for Harry to get off the fire bolt so I can ride it again", Ron said watching Harry and Ginny fly around.   
  
Tell him, this is the best chance you'll probably have all summer. Tell him. "Ron, I" Hermione slipped out without meaning to. "What?" Ron asked looking curious. Shit! "I, um," at that moment Fred and George came out with their brooms. George kicked off and flew as fast as his broom could take him. "You want to ride with me on my broom? Looks like Ginny's using yours", Fred commented, looking in Hermione's direction. Hermione looked like she could have kissed Fred. "Sure" Hermione power walked away from Ron as fast as she could trying not to look suspicious. Ron gave her a wierd look but then went back to watching everyone fly.  
  
"Hang on, because I like to fly pretty fast", Fred told her. Hermione put her arms around his waist tightly so she wouldn't fall off. Hermione liked the twins very much, but they seemed kind of...how would you say it...wild?, she thought. She let out a scream as Fred set off.  
  
She zoomed passed Harry and Ginny. Everything looked like a blur she was going so fast, but she was having fun. Ron looked up at Hermione. Damn it Fred, he sighed. I want to tell you Hermione, but everytime I try someone always ruins it. Ron looked at Hermione laughing, having fun. He couldn't help but feel a little jealous. That should be me she's hanging on to. He knew it was stupid because Fred didn't like Hermione and he knew most likely Hermione didn't like Fred, but still.  
  
After a while Hermione came down, she was dizzy and laughing, and of course Fred kept flying. Hermione turned around and stumbled a bit. Someone caught her, she was sure it was Ron. "Thanks Ron", Hermione said, "I'm kind of dizzy, sorry", she said with a smile. When Hermione turned around to see who had caught her, her smile soon faded and her heart skipped a beat and she got that nervous feeling, for it had been Percy who was holding her, not Ron.   
  
  
  
A/N: It might take a while for the second chapter to be up because I have a block, but if you have any ideas for what could happen next please leave them in your reviews and I might use one of them. ^_^ Please review. Sorry this chapter sucked.  
~Gloss=) 


End file.
